A Kiss Remembered Alternative Reality
by demkogirl4ever
Summary: Alternative Reality based on Sandra Brown's novel 'A Kiss Remembered'. Shelly's teacher Grant Chapman teaches English at her High School and they have a respectable friendship, that is until collage,when all chaos breaks loose. Please review!
1. They Meet

**A Kiss Remembered Alternative Reality**

_I don't own any of the characters except for the details I changed within the story._

_Summary of story if you never read it:_

_After leaving her disastrous marriage behind, Shelly Browning goes back to collage_

_To get her degree and comes face-to-face with an unforgettable man from her past._

_Grant Chapman had briefly taught her in high school ten years earlier. There, teacher and student had shared a single, scorching, unplanned kiss that still haunts Shelly's dreams. Now as irresistible as ever, Grant has just returned to teaching after a stint as a congressional aide in Washington… and sees no impropriety in asking Shelly out. Isn't this what she secretly longs for? Never has Shelly felt more confused about what she really wants or what is best for them both. But a stunning accusation is about to change all that and force Shelly Browning to either take some dangerous risks-or spend the rest of her life regretting what could have been._

_Summary of Fan Fiction:_

_Ten years ago in High School Shelly meets her Western Lit teacher Grant Chapman. Some questions are raised about what's right and what's wrong, but instead of kissing in the basketball game like in the book, they have a respectable relationship, and a friendship that soon grows into more as the years go by. Will they end up together? _

_Read and find out!_

Chapter one

I walked into the double doors of Poshman Valley High School, looking at my schedule. "Western Lit. ChapmanG." Shelly whispered to herself as she looked around for her friends. "Hey Shelly! Amy called running after me from further down the hallway. Have you heard about the dashing new English teacher?" Her friend asked as they walked down the hall trying to find their lockers. "Who?" I asked curiously. "Mr. Chapman, he is such a dream!" She said, her eyes softening. "C'mon let me show you!" she said excitedly as she dragged me down the hall and up the stairs. As we came in front of a classroom with a red door. "Room 358" I said to myself. As I got pulled inside. "Mr. Chapman? I would like you to meet my best friend Shelly Browning. Shelly, meet Mr. Chapman." Ashley said as she stared at him, almost drooling. "Hello Shelly, nice to meet you. It's nice to see some new faces around here. Are you in my class this year?" He asked me as he flipped through his attendance notebook. "Yes, yes I am." I said shyly as I looked towards my feet. "Which hour of mine are you in?" Mr. Chapman asked me as he again flipped through his book. I looked down at the schedule that I held in my hand. "Fourth hour." I answered quietly. "Apparently, according to the signs around the school, apparently I have second lunch. Because our lunch is determined by the fourth hour teacher, and you have second lunch." I explained, because he obviously didn't know, because he was new.

The next day, the first day of school officially began. I walked into his class, full of expectations, expecting that he'd be one of those teachers who assign you work, but doesn't actually work with us directly. Because lately all of my past teachers have been old geezers who are almost too old to be teaching, and their idea of teaching is sitting back in a desk chair snoozing while the rest of us read the lessons from our text book. But to my surprise, as the days went by, he actually jumped in and did hands on activities, according to the lessons we were learning. And the stories he told to us were just intriguing, it certainly held my attention throughout the entire thing, and the unique thing about the stories were how he had planned ahead of time of which music would suit the story and match the key, and exciting points of the story. But my personal favorite of all the stories was the 9/11 story. I would tell it here but I don't remember the exact story, I would have to hear it again to rewrite it here. We started out with 'The Bible as in Literature' Mr. Chapman asked us to keep a journal of our opinions of what we were reading and he assigned us a set number of pages to read each night. And by second marking period we were already on the Greek Mythology. Our first assignment was that he assigned us each a god to do research on and each day we would have activities pertaining around that one particular god. Mine was Hercules. A god that was strong and undefeatable.

One day while my group was discussing ideas for what we could do a project on according to our God, Mr. Chapman was doing rounds checking up on our ideas, giving suggestions on what would make them better. I suggested we do some sort of skit and to my surprise Mr. Chapman seemed to really like the idea. I didn't think he would because I was just goofing around, I really didn't think it would work. I just wanted it to look as if I was contributing to the group and our project. At my first opinion I thought that Mr. Chapman was sort of weird, I didn't know what my friend Amy saw in him…he was sorta weird looking and a human form of the hunch back of Notre dame, and he had a very loud outrageous laugh that sort of reverberates throughout the room as well as all the way down the hallway. And when he goes over some of the main points he tended to spit over the overhead and every so often when he got into what he was teaching he had a little spit ball on his bottom lip. As he presented the information to the class he also tended to spit on the unlucky ones who sat in the front row. But as the days went by I began to notice some of his good attributes, and little by little, I started to see him in an entirely different light. I saw him as a very attractive older man, who was sensitive cared about other people's feelings, and never wanted to do anything to hurt anyone. He also had a lot to offer a woman and I hoped one day that I would be that woman.

One day as I arrived early to class, I noticed that a lanky blond woman sat in the desk in place of him. I walked up to the desk and asked the woman, "Where's Mr. Chapman?" I asked clearly confused as she laughed a frightening high pitched laugh a higher pitched version of Mr. Chapman's. "What's your name? I'm his Sister in law, Cheyenne Chapman, but you can call me Mrs. Chapman." I felt frustrated as I asked once again. "Where's Mr. Chapman?" I asked once again. "He is taking a sick day, he is horribly sick he came down with pneumonia a few days ago and it has only worsened as the days have grown colder. He is now in the hospital here in town. If you would be interested in visiting him. He had seemed quite taken with you, Miss…?" "Browning" I said primly. Thoughts kept racing through my mind, is he ok? Will he die? I didn't know what to think, but I knew that today I probley wasn't going to be able to concentrate at all in the rest of my classes.

As I walked through the rest of my classes in a daze, of sorts, the day seemed to go on and on, and my classes have never seemed longer or more boring. Finally it was the end of the day; I was in seventh hour Economics and as Mrs. Trine went through the daily notes of the day. I could barely pay attention, apparently Jean who seemed to be a fellow classmate who also had a crush on Mr. Chapman noticed my inability to pay attention to the teachers note taking, looked at me curiously, wondering what could possibly causing me such unrest. Then soon a dawning gloomed in her eyes as she apparently remembered the substitute today in Western Literature.

A few minutes later after a long, long, long hour, we were finally dismissed and before I could escape out the door, Jean approached me. "What's up? I noticed you weren't paying one bit of attention to Mrs. Trine's lecture. Is it the fact that Mr. Chapman is gone?" She asked me, apparently curious. "Yeah, have you heard why he's gone?" I asked her. Jean shook her head no. "All Mrs. Chapman told us was that he was taking a sick day. Do you know the real reason?" I shook my head; I didn't want her to intrude on Mr. Chapman's and my time together this afternoon.

I intended to visit him in the hospital and show him that I care deeply about him. But I also didn't want to cause any trouble that might cause him to lose his job. So I went home quickly to dress in my best suit, to look appropriate for the hospital and I went to the flower boutique to pick of a bouquet to bring him in the hospital. Then I finally made my way to the hospital, I parked my car as close up to the lobby as I could possibly make it and then I stepped out of my car and made my way into the lobby. I walked up to the desk and asked the receptionist which room Mr. Chapman was staying in. "Hi could you tell me which room Grant Chapman is staying in?" I asked. "Are you his daughter? Because only family is allowed in the Intensive Care unit. "Yes, yes I am his daughter." I lied. The receptionist typed something into her computer and then looked up at me. "He is staying in room 35A." I thanked her and then stepped into the elevators. I was soon on the 35th floor and looked for Room A. A few minutes later I found the room and walked inside. The first thing I saw was many machines, one of which was making a continuing beeping noise. The next thing I saw was a gaunt man lying asleep in the bed. I looked at the end clipboard at the end of the bed and I saw it was indeed Mr. Chapman. My heart broke at how sick he looked. I found a chair close to his bed; I sat down the flowers, and my coat and purse and made myself comfortable in the chair, waiting for him to wake up.


	2. Beginning of a friendship

**A Kiss Remembered Alternative Reality**

_I don't own any of the characters except for the details I changed within the story._

_Summary of story if you never read it:_

_After leaving her disastrous marriage behind, Shelly Browning goes back to collage_

_To get her degree and comes face-to-face with an unforgettable man from her past._

_Grant Chapman had briefly taught her in high school ten years earlier. There, teacher and student had shared a single, scorching, unplanned kiss that still haunts Shelly's dreams. Now as irresistible as ever, Grant has just returned to teaching after a stint as a congressional aide in Washington… and sees no impropriety in asking Shelly out. Isn't this what she secretly longs for? Never has Shelly felt more confused about what she really wants or what is best for them both. But a stunning accusation is about to change all that and force Shelly Browning to either take some dangerous risks-or spend the rest of her life regretting what could have been._

_Summary of Fan Fiction:_

_Ten years ago in High School Shelly meets her Western Lit teacher Grant Chapman. Some questions are raised about what's right and what's wrong, but instead of kissing in the basketball game like in the book, they have a respectable relationship, and a friendship that soon grows into more as the years go by. Will they end up together? _

_Read and find out!_

Chapter one

I walked into the double doors of Poshman Valley High School, looking at my schedule. "Western Lit. ChapmanG." Shelly whispered to herself as she looked around for her friends. "Hey Shelly! Amy called running after me from further down the hallway. Have you heard about the dashing new English teacher?" Her friend asked as they walked down the hall trying to find their lockers. "Who?" I asked curiously. "Mr. Chapman, he is such a dream!" She said, her eyes softening. "C'mon let me show you!" she said excitedly as she dragged me down the hall and up the stairs. As we came in front of a classroom with a red door. "Room 358" I said to myself. As I got pulled inside. "Mr. Chapman? I would like you to meet my best friend Shelly Browning. Shelly, meet Mr. Chapman." Ashley said as she stared at him, almost drooling. "Hello Shelly, nice to meet you. It's nice to see some new faces around here. Are you in my class this year?" He asked me as he flipped through his attendance notebook. "Yes, yes I am." I said shyly as I looked towards my feet. "Which hour of mine are you in?" Mr. Chapman asked me as he again flipped through his book. I looked down at the schedule that I held in my hand. "Fourth hour." I answered quietly. "Apparently, according to the signs around the school, apparently I have second lunch. Because our lunch is determined by the fourth hour teacher, and you have second lunch." I explained, because he obviously didn't know, because he was new.

The next day, the first day of school officially began. I walked into his class, full of expectations, expecting that he'd be one of those teachers who assign you work, but doesn't actually work with us directly. Because lately all of my past teachers have been old geezers who are almost too old to be teaching, and their idea of teaching is sitting back in a desk chair snoozing while the rest of us read the lessons from our text book. But to my surprise, as the days went by, he actually jumped in and did hands on activities, according to the lessons we were learning. And the stories he told to us were just intriguing, it certainly held my attention throughout the entire thing, and the unique thing about the stories were how he had planned ahead of time of which music would suit the story and match the key, and exciting points of the story. But my personal favorite of all the stories was the 9/11 story. I would tell it here but I don't remember the exact story, I would have to hear it again to rewrite it here. We started out with 'The Bible as in Literature' Mr. Chapman asked us to keep a journal of our opinions of what we were reading and he assigned us a set number of pages to read each night. And by second marking period we were already on the Greek Mythology. Our first assignment was that he assigned us each a god to do research on and each day we would have activities pertaining around that one particular god. Mine was Hercules. A god that was strong and undefeatable.

One day while my group was discussing ideas for what we could do a project on according to our God, Mr. Chapman was doing rounds checking up on our ideas, giving suggestions on what would make them better. I suggested we do some sort of skit and to my surprise Mr. Chapman seemed to really like the idea. I didn't think he would because I was just goofing around, I really didn't think it would work. I just wanted it to look as if I was contributing to the group and our project. At my first opinion I thought that Mr. Chapman was sort of weird, I didn't know what my friend Amy saw in him…he was sorta weird looking and a human form of the hunch back of Notre dame, and he had a very loud outrageous laugh that sort of reverberates throughout the room as well as all the way down the hallway. And when he goes over some of the main points he tended to spit over the overhead and every so often when he got into what he was teaching he had a little spit ball on his bottom lip. As he presented the information to the class he also tended to spit on the unlucky ones who sat in the front row. But as the days went by I began to notice some of his good attributes, and little by little, I started to see him in an entirely different light. I saw him as a very attractive older man, who was sensitive cared about other people's feelings, and never wanted to do anything to hurt anyone. He also had a lot to offer a woman and I hoped one day that I would be that woman.

One day as I arrived early to class, I noticed that a lanky blond woman sat in the desk in place of him. I walked up to the desk and asked the woman, "Where's Mr. Chapman?" I asked clearly confused as she laughed a frightening high pitched laugh a higher pitched version of Mr. Chapman's. "What's your name? I'm his Sister in law, Cheyenne Chapman, but you can call me Mrs. Chapman." I felt frustrated as I asked once again. "Where's Mr. Chapman?" I asked once again. "He is taking a sick day, he is horribly sick he came down with pneumonia a few days ago and it has only worsened as the days have grown colder. He is now in the hospital here in town. If you would be interested in visiting him. He had seemed quite taken with you, Miss…?" "Browning" I said primly. Thoughts kept racing through my mind, is he ok? Will he die? I didn't know what to think, but I knew that today I probley wasn't going to be able to concentrate at all in the rest of my classes.

As I walked through the rest of my classes in a daze, of sorts, the day seemed to go on and on, and my classes have never seemed longer or more boring. Finally it was the end of the day; I was in seventh hour Economics and as Mrs. Trine went through the daily notes of the day. I could barely pay attention, apparently Jean who seemed to be a fellow classmate who also had a crush on Mr. Chapman noticed my inability to pay attention to the teachers note taking, looked at me curiously, wondering what could possibly causing me such unrest. Then soon a dawning gloomed in her eyes as she apparently remembered the substitute today in Western Literature.

A few minutes later after a long, long, long hour, we were finally dismissed and before I could escape out the door, Jean approached me. "What's up? I noticed you weren't paying one bit of attention to Mrs. Trine's lecture. Is it the fact that Mr. Chapman is gone?" She asked me, apparently curious. "Yeah, have you heard why he's gone?" I asked her. Jean shook her head no. "All Mrs. Chapman told us was that he was taking a sick day. Do you know the real reason?" I shook my head; I didn't want her to intrude on Mr. Chapman's and my time together this afternoon.

I intended to visit him in the hospital and show him that I care deeply about him. But I also didn't want to cause any trouble that might cause him to lose his job. So I went home quickly to dress in my best suit, to look appropriate for the hospital and I went to the flower boutique to pick of a bouquet to bring him in the hospital. Then I finally made my way to the hospital, I parked my car as close up to the lobby as I could possibly make it and then I stepped out of my car and made my way into the lobby. I walked up to the desk and asked the receptionist which room Mr. Chapman was staying in. "Hi could you tell me which room Grant Chapman is staying in?" I asked. "Are you his daughter? Because only family is allowed in the Intensive Care unit. "Yes, yes I am his daughter." I lied. The receptionist typed something into her computer and then looked up at me. "He is staying in room 35A." I thanked her and then stepped into the elevators. I was soon on the 35th floor and looked for Room A. A few minutes later I found the room and walked inside. The first thing I saw was many machines, one of which was making a continuing beeping noise. The next thing I saw was a gaunt man lying asleep in the bed. I looked at the end clipboard at the end of the bed and I saw it was indeed Mr. Chapman. My heart broke at how sick he looked. I found a chair close to his bed; I sat down the flowers, and my coat and purse and made myself comfortable in the chair, waiting for him to wake up.

Chapter 2

A few hours later, as I was working on my homework that was unfortunately assigned today in my classes, when I heard a grunt and a yawn. I looked up quickly and noticed that Mr. Chapman was waking up. "Well good afternoon!" I said brightly as I tucked my homework inside my backpack and stood up and walked over to his bed. "What are you doing here? Who told you I was here?" Mr. Chapman asked me as he tried to lean on his arms as he tried to lift himself up. I walked around to his side and tucked some pillows up behind his back. "Your sister in-law told me you were here and urged me to come visit you." I answered as I sat back down in the chair after helping him out.

A few hours later I was back inside my car, singing to the latest country tunes and speeding along the highway, happier then I was in a long time, enjoying life and grateful for just being alive. My visit with Mr. Chapman was very successful, we had a great conversation, he didn't seem to be as sick as his sister in law made it out to seem and he promised to be back in class by next week. Yep life was good.


End file.
